


Halloween Hunters

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Happy halloween, One Shot, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Jeremy made a bet





	Halloween Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing based off my actual halloween costume-this year, I'm NORA! :D
> 
> (no really,I have pictures and everything*this was posted on halloween lol*)
> 
> Anyway,hope you guys are having an awesome day and hope alls well!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you ready,lil...oh my god”

 

Michael goes silent before bursting out in laughter.Jack,from the other room,comes out with her face paint half finished and onesie half on, “What?”

 

She saw him and then laughed too.

 

“What?I made a deal”Jeremy,bless his buff little heart,was dressed as Lindsay’s favorite animated character Ruby.He wore a dress and had a wig over his bald head.The cape flowed around him majestically.He even had on eyeliner and eyeshadow.

 

“You look amazing,dude”Jack managed,looking him over, “But who was the bet about?”

 

“A thing.But I promised I’d be Ruby if I lost.”

 

“Who-” “Hey,there he is!”They jumped as Kitty,a local crew boss they partnered with,entered.She wore an orange wig,a pink skirt,white shirt and dark blue bolero jacket,grinning madly, “You ready for tonight?”

 

“Yeah,Brandr”Jeremy grinned,looking at Michael and Jack, “Sorry guys,I happened to get pulled into their heist.Next year?”

 

“Fair enough”Jack said as she pulled on her onesie,walking past, “We need him back in one piece”

 

“Have fun,she means”Michael said as Kitty took Jeremy's arm, “And be careful”

 

“No promises”Kitty grinned as she pulled the older man out.As she turned,Michael recognized the symbol painted on her back-she was Nora,also from RWBY.

 

“Get ready to record the news,Jack”he said,as the door shut behind them, “It's gonna be interesting as hell”

* * *

 

“ _ This just in _ !”the bar’s tv rattled over the sounds of patrons, “ _ The LSPD are Locked in a high speed pursuit with what has been identified as a vehicle of the Rooks.The identity of which Rooks are currently unknown but reports say that five individuals dressed as characters of the popular RWBY... _ ”

 

The screen changed to five different shots-Lindsay was laughing as she saw the esamble.

 

They recognized Jeremy in his Ruby dress,holding a gun at the teller. Kitty was escaping the vault dressed as Nora.With them was a man with glasses dressed as a character Lindsay snorted was “Ozpin”,a heavyset woman dressed as “Cinder” and second man dressed as “Flint Coal”.

 

Michael had to catch her she was laughing so hard.It was cute,she was Jessie and he was James from the anime Pokémon.

 

“Oh we are not letting him live it down”Geoff snorted,making his circlet slip a bit as Gavin took a picture of the screen, “Send it to all of us,dude.”

 

“On it”Gavin grinned through his skeleton paint that matched Jack’s.

 

Ryan just shook his head.He was dressed as a RWBY character as well,one of the Professors.

 

“Damn kids”he sighed before grinning to himself, “Happy Halloween”

**Author's Note:**

> So i had another plan but I ran out of time so I hope you enjoyed this in that previous plan's place!
> 
> Costumes,if not obvious:  
> Jeremy-Ruby  
> Michael-James(Team Rocket)  
> Lindsay-Jessie(Team Rocket)  
> Jack-skeleton  
> Geoff-elf  
> Gavin-skeleton  
> Ryan-Port  
> Kitty/Brandr-Nora  
> Ferro-Ozpin  
> Pado-Cinder  
> Falco-Flynt
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
